MIKEY KITTRELL - I'M JUST SAYIN' (MUSIC VIDEO COMING SOON)
"MIKEY KITTRELL - I'M JUST SAYIN' (MUSIC VIDEO COMING SOON)" is the 69th episode of CopperCab. Synopsis Lyrics I'm just sayin'! It's time for me to grow and get my shine, cause it just finished raining! I'm just sayin'! Y'all can hate, but you can't bring me down when you're below me trying to throw shade my way and, I'm just sayin'! Where I'm at's, better than where I was so I got no room for complaining! I'm just sayin'! Yeah baby, I'm just sayin! Ever since this star's been on top a mountain It's paramount, that I treat all the beats I get on like fresh clothes and wear em' out! So when it comes to getting money, I'm making a fair amount, then maybe one day I can pay off my grandparent's house. And I know most of my songs say the same thing, but at this moment y'all, that's all that I care about. So if I rise to the top, I'm not going down. This is not a ferris wheel! and lately I feel like I'm living in a fairy tale, as I'm flying over Venice in a parasail once upon a time online, a victim but now I'm very well! Why even ask an eye witness when I can barely tell if it was a crime to begin with, when I could share the wealth from all the riches I've been given, ever since my hand was dealt hot head, who got the coldest shoulder but than it melt wrong side of the bed, but now I'm holding Folgers and it smells Amazing strong like my will is now I'm just sayin'! It's time for me to grow and get my shine, cause it just finished raining! I'm just sayin'! Y'all can hate, but you can't bring me down when you're below me trying to throw shade my way and, I'm just sayin'! Where I'm at's, better than where I was so I got no room for complaining! I'm just sayin'! Yeah baby, I'm just sayin! After all I've been through, I don't know how I function at all. In school, walking around alone during lunch in the halls. In class teacher telling me to sit up, I was hunching because, I was checking my phone for the time, and I didn't want to get caught. Or I was outside of the gym, always punching the walls. Decided to leave school, so I left once and for all. And started chasing my dreams of rapping, being professional, behind a channel that I made to act, as a vessel by making videos where I'd rant and taking all of the hate that came to me, and using it to my advantage so y'all can keep on flaming me. But if there's one thing that you can't do, you can't be blaming me, Cause if you were in my position you'd probably do the same as me, and honestly, it's not about the fame to me. Although that comes with what I want, that's not what I aim to be. I just aim to please, millions and be a great emcee. and one day win a Grammy, then dedicate it to Granny. I'm just sayin'! It's time for me to grow and get my shine, cause it just finished raining! I'm just sayin'! Y'all can hate, but you can't bring me down when you're below me trying to throw shade my way and, I'm just sayin'! Where I'm at's, better than where I was so I got no room for complaining! I'm just sayin'! Yeah baby, I'm just sayin! I'm just sayin'! Reception This video has received favorable reactions from viewers and the YouTube community. Category:Videos Category:CopperCab Videos